kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivo:Kirby Triple Deluxe 3DS - Dark Meta Knight's Revenge Boss Battle HD-0
Descripción Subscribe for More: http://bit.ly/1iFmzQF Playlist: http://bit.ly/1iLPeTL Twitter: https://twitter.com/Wynters60 This is my HD no commentary 100% Walkthrough of Kirby: Triple Deluxe for the Nintendo 3DS. I will be collecting all Sun Stones & Rare Keychains. Kirby: Triple Deluxe, known in Japan as Hoshi no Kirby Triple Deluxe (星のカービィ トリプルデラックス Hoshi no Kābi Toripuru Derakkusu?) is the thirteenth platform installment of the Kirby video game series, developed by HAL Laboratory, and published by Nintendo. Kirby: Triple Deluxe is a platformer displayed in a 2.5D perspective. The game uses the same engine as Kirby's Return to Dream Land, but this time, Kirby can move between the foreground and the background with the use of a Warp Star. Some enemy attacks also emanate from the background. Kirby can eat a rainbow colored-seed called a Miracle Fruit to become Hypernova Kirby; this new power-up strengthens his inhale ability allowing him to inhale extremely large objects such as trains and trees and is used for a number of puzzles in the game.New copy abilities include Beetle, which allows Kirby to use a rhinoceros beetle's horn to impale enemies and slam them on the ground or pick them up and carry them around; Bell, which lets Kirby wield twin bells like clubs, use them as a shield, and attack with sound waves; Archer, which lets Kirby fire arrows in any direction and pull out fake trees and boulders to become stealthy and avoid enemy attacks; and Circus, which allows Kirby to ride on a giant rolling ball to bowl over enemies, juggle flaming bowling pins to attack enemies above him and use exploding balloon animals as a weapon. At least 20 copy abilities from previous games return, as well including Wheel which was absent from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walkthrough Part 1 Gameplay Let's play no commentary 星のカービィ トリプルデラックスチュートリアルパート1 Hoshi no Kirby Triple Deluxe Walkthrough Part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe English Walkthrough Part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walkthrough part 1 mission 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walkthrough part 1 "Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walkthrough part 1" "Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walkthrough Part 1" No Commentary Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Part 1 Let's play Gameplay Kirby: Triple Deluxe Let's play part 1 NEW Kirby: Triple Deluxe Walkthrough Part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe playthrough part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe gameplay walkthrough part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe gameplay part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough part 1, today Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough part 1, this week Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough, today Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough, this week Kirby: Triple Deluxe part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough part 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough part 1 no commentary Kirby: Triple Deluxe walkthrough no commentary Kirby: Triple Deluxe gameplay walkthrough part 1 no commentary Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Walkthrough Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Walkthrough Part 1 Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Walkthrough Part 1 No commentary "Kirby: Triple Deluxe" Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Walkthrough " Kirby: Triple Deluxe - Walkthrough" Categoría:Vídeos